In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a relay construction and, more particularly, to a unique construction enabling manufacture of a miniature relay utilizing a minimum number of parts.
With the advent of transistorized control circuits and the consequent decrease in power requirements for control circuits, there has been a concurrent demand for miniaturization of mechanical relays. Such relays must not only be physically small, but they also must be capable of handling relatively large currents by providing accurate and quick relay action. Additionally, such relays should be inexpensive, easily repaired and capable of manufacture in accordance with mass production methods. To provide such a miniature relay construction is merely one objective of the present invention.